cyberbullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Hillridge
"I'm the real Taylor Hillridge. And I don't know why everybody HATES me so much, or maybe I do. Because now I hate me too. I really don't see the reason of trying, or for talking, or for breathing. I'm just done. So that's it I guess. Bye." ―Taylor in a final video she posted online. Taylor Hillridge, age 17, is the main protagonist of the film Cyberbully. She attends Mountain High School, along with her former friend Samantha Caldone and current friend Cheyenne Mortenson. Taylor Hillridge (Emily Osment) is a teenage girl who is being raised by her single mother, Kris, along with her younger brother, Eric. She is close friends with two other girls, Samantha Caldone and Cheyenne Mortenson. Earlier, Taylor made a seemingly innocuous comment to one of her classmates, Lindsay Fordyce, to which Lindsay took great offense. She receives a computer for her seventeenth birthday from her mom. At first, Taylor is excited by the independence of going online without her mother always watching her. Meanwhile, her crush, Scott asks her to the dance, to which she says yes. Cheyenne is happy for her, but Samantha does not like Scott because she previously went out with his friend, who later dumped her. Taylor soon finds herself the victim of cyberbullying when she becomes a member of a social website named Cliquester. Things begin to go wrong when Taylor's brother, Eric, hacks into her account and posts a defamatory message about his sister. Students at school write horrid comments about her and she becomes afraid to face her friends at school. Taylor also meets a guy named James online and thinks he is just being nice, but winds up spreading a rumor that Taylor slept with him. Taylor gets pegged as a "slut" and "whore" as a result of the bullying. The abuse that Taylor receives from the hands of her schoolmates pushes her to a breaking point. Scott also tells Taylor that he cannot take her to the dance and Cheyenne and Samantha begin to turn their backs on Taylor. Overcome with depression, Taylor posts a video online saying that she can no longer live with herself. Samantha sees this and quickly goes to Taylor's house and finds her trying to commit suicide by overdosing with pills, but cannot get the cap off. Taylor is then sent to a hospital. Taylor's mom learns from the incident and takes on the school system and state legislation to prevent others from going through the same problem as her daughter. Taylor's mom recommends that she go to a support group and get help. She finds that one of her classmates, Caleb is going through the same exact thing, only he is targeted for being gay. Taylor finds support in the group and deals with the bullying much better. She finds out that her best friend Samantha is the one who created the "James" profile and set Taylor up. Samantha feels guilty and becomes a victim of cyberbullying herself. Taylor finds out about this and tells her about her support group and eventually forgives Samantha, rekindling their friendship. In the end, Taylor, Samantha, Cheyenne, Caleb, and Scott all stand up against Lindsay. Lindsay eventually backs down from cyberbullying and a law is passed to help fight against bullying. Category:Characters Category:Taylor hillrige Category:Are you ok